Holding on too tight
by learntolovemusic
Summary: Max is the lonely high school tom-boy. When Nick(Fang) Bachelor and his siblings move to her school, things get better for her. But she doesn't expect Nick to be the famous 'Fang Walker' everyone is always talking about. She also doesn't expect to fall in love with him. All Human. Fax, Eggy and some other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. The songs in here are real songs and I do not own any characters.

* * *

**Holding on too tight**

* * *

Max

* * *

I was in a room filled with chocolate chip cookies. I started stuffing them into my mouth until the one I was holding started speaking.

"Max…Max…..—"

I screamed and dropped the cookie, then I realised that it was Ella's voice.

"MAX!"

I bolted upright out of my awesome dream and came face to face with my little sister Ella.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Finally, took you long enough. Come on Max we're going to be late for school. I can't wait to see if anyone heard Fang Walker's new song" Ella said, exitedly.

Oh, riigghhht. My name is Maximum Ride,but if you ever call me anything other than Max, I will kick your butt. I almost forgot about the famous, dreamy 'Fang Walker' my sister was always talking about.

I dragged myself put of bed and put on a red tank top with a leather jacket ontop, blue skinny jeans and black converse. I made my way downstairs, passing the mirror-something about me, I don't really care about what I looked like.

I helped myself to 5 pancakes-another thing about me I eat a lot. After I was finished me and Ella drove to school. We go to Arizona High School. I parked my awesome black porsche in my usual parking spot. Me and Ella got out of the car and said good-bye. I walked to my first period Study Hall. I always sat alone, I didn't really have any friends. I started writing a song in my song book-I like writing music. I was so focused on writing I didn't notice someone staring at me.

"What are you writing?" A deep voice behind me asked making me jump.

* * *

Fang

* * *

"Today I was starting a normal school" I told myself when I woke up.

Yeah, that's right I've never been to a normal school. You see, I am the famous singer Fang Walker.

I got out of bed and changed into a black shirt, black jeans and yep, you guesed it black converse. I walked to the car where Nudge and Iggy my oh-so-favorite siblings were bickering at each other. After we arrived at my first real high school. We imideatly made our way to the office. The lady at the desk was about in her mid 40's.

"Excuse me, we are new here. Our names our Nudge Bachelor, Iggy Bachelor and Nick Bachelor." Nudge said politely.

Yeah, my fake name here was Nick Bachelor. It didn't suit me at all.

"Oh, hello welcome. Here are your schedules. Have a nice day!" She said kindly.

I looked down at my schedule.

**1****st**** period Study Hall Cafeteria**

**2****nd**** period Biology Room 116**

**3****rd**** period Algebra Room 113**

**4****th**** period P.E Room 102**

**5****th**** period Lunch Cafeteria**

**6****th**** period Choir Choir Room**

**7****th**** period History Room 104**

**8****th**** period English Room 115**

I quickly said bye to Iggy and Nudge and made my way to the cafeteria. When I got ther I looked around, everyone seemed to be gossiping with their friends. There was one girl that stood out. She was sitting alone writing in a journal. From what Fang could see she had dirty blonde hair.

He made his way over to the girl, he stood behind her trying to figure out what she was writing. She seemed to be writing a song.

I couldn't help but ask,"What are you writing?"

She jumped and turned around. I gasped, she was beautiful. She had warm chocolate brown eyes and flawless skin. She didn't wear any make-up and her outfit was simple, but she still looked amazing.

"Nothing." She said.

I didn't even process what she said all I could think about was how beautiful her voice was.

* * *

Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

Max

* * *

I turned around to see obsidian eyes. I was so lost in them I almost didn't answer his question.

"Nothing" I heard myself say.

He held out his hand, "Fang", he said as if he expected me to know what he was talking about.

"It's my name, Fang." He said seeing my confusion written all over my face.

I stared at his hand for a long time, this kid must be a newbie, everyone knows I'm a loser.

"You're supposed to shake it you know." He said clearly amused.

I gave him a look, the one that says do-you-think-I'm-stupid, you know the one.

"Come on dude, Tooth, whatever you're name is, you could have had a good start, but you just ruined any chance you could have had at being popular." I said.

He looked confused, "What are you talking about" He asked.

"I'm the loner; nobody ever talks to me except for my sister." I said unashamed. I mean I didn't really mind, I was kind of a work-alone type of girl.

"Well, I'm a loner too and…I could use a friend?" He said it as a question; I could see some hope in his eyes.

"Whatever, you're funeral. I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. As for being a loner, you could be popular, just go hang out with Lissa. You'll realize soon enough." I said, shaking his still outstretched hand.

"Cool, so what are you writing?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"None of your business." I answered, I didn't mean to be mean, but I didn't tell anyone about my song book. I mean, sure Ella and Mom knew I had one but I never really told them about it.

"Oh, ok" He said disappointed.

Just then the bell rang for second period; I gathered my stuff and stood up.

"Schedule." I said, my hand out.

He handed it over, I scanned through it.

"Cool, you have all the same classes as me. Come on I'll walk you to Biology" I said.

"Thanks" He said gratefully.

We silently walked to Biology, when we got inside I walked to my seat without bothering to say bye to him as he walked up to the teacher.

"Good morning everyone. Today we have a new student. This is Nick Bachelor." Mr. Groos said.

* * *

Fang

* * *

"This is Nick Bachelor." The teacher said.

"Welcome to biology Nick, you can take a seat next to Max. She's over there in th-"

"I know who she is." I said, interrupting him.

I slowly made my way towards Max. She was doodling in her notebook. Mr. Groos started taking attendance.

"Abbot."

"Here."

"Bardin"

"Here!"

* * *

Many names later…

* * *

"Ride"

"…" Max was still doodling, she seemed to be in a trance.

"Maximum" She still didn't look up.

"MAXIMUM"

Max's head flew up, "Wisconsin!". Everyone started laughing-even I chuckled-, except Mr. Groos was definitely not laughing.

"Miss Ride, we are in Biology, not history." Mr. Groos said flustered.

"Sorry Mr. Gross." The class burst into another round of laughter.

Mr. Groos turned as red as a tomato.

"MISS RIDE! MY NAME IS MR. GROOS NOT MR. GROSS! DETENTION!" Mr. Groos said.

Max just stared at him. When Mr. Groos turned around-having his face go from tomato red to pinkish-Max flipped him off and returned to her doodling.

I watched amused. I leaned over to see what she was drawing. I still couldn't see it, I leaned over more. Then...I started screeching like a monkey, nah I'm just kidding. What really happened was much more embarrassing, I fell of my chair and that's not all, my biology book landed on my head.

The whole class started laughing. Max was looking at me a smirk on her face. Man, how much I wanted to kiss that smirk off her face-wait...WHAT, I shouldn't be thinking like this. I tried my hardest, but I couldn't stop the light pink blush that came to my face. I had almost never blushed in my life. Oh my god is this what love does to you. Wait...love, I definitely don't love Max...do I?

* * *

On that happy note. Peace out suckers!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sup, I hope you like this chapter. And keep reviewing!

* * *

Max

* * *

As I got my stuff for Algebra I thought about Biology class today. I smiled unconsciously remembering Fang trying to sneak a peek at my drawing. He had blushed a pinkish color when he fell out of his chair. Well, I thought, he shouldn't have tried to look at my drawings. I had to keep myself from laughing, he looked so cute-wait what?! I shouldn't be thinking like this.

I closed my locker, only to come face to face with Fang. Speak of the devil…or think of him.

"Hey" He said coolly, leaning against the lockers.

"Hey, come on we're going to be late for Algebra." I said. I mentally groaned, I hate Algebra. I suck at math.

"OK." Fang said. He started walking towards the music room.

"Um Fang." I said.

"Yeah." He said, stopping.

"Algebra's the other way." I said.

"Oh, right I knew that." He blushed.

"Riiigghht." I said with-if you couldn't tell-sarcasm.

He walked beside me as we walked the other way.

I couldn't but ask, "Hey, is your name Nick or Fang?"

"Oh…um Fang's just my nickname" Fang said with…_anxiety?_

When we got to Algebra a mocha skinned girl came running up to us.

"Hey Fang. ZOMG, I didn't know you were in this class. Me and Iggy have it too. Have you had History yet? ZOMG, the teacher is so mean. He was giving me the evil eye the whole time. Hey, guess what Iggy set up a prank in the teacher's lounge. He put a stink bomb in there. It's going to explode at lunch" The girl said.

"Hey." Fang said.

As for me, I just stood there gaping at the girl until she finally noticed me.

"Oh hi, who're you?" The girl, Nudge said. Going off of what she just said, I'm guessing that's probably the least she's ever said.

I quickly composed myself,"Hi...I'm Max, Maximum Ride." I said.

* * *

Fang

* * *

I watched amused as Max tried to compose herself. I can't blame her for having that reaction. Nudge talks...a LOT.

"Hi, I'm Nudge. I'm Fang's sister." Nudge said.

Nudge waved Iggy-who was flirting shamelessly with random giggly girls-over.

"And this...is the one and only King Iggy." Nudge introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, kind sir." Max said, playing along.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine...Max is it?" Iggy said flirting with her.

My blood boiled, I can't believe Iggy flirted with Max. Wait, am I jealous. Me, Fang Walker the famous singer, who could get any girl. Iggy saw my anger and stopped flirting, backing off. I guess he got the fact that Max was mine. She just didn't know it yet.

"Well, I better go sit." Max said awkwardly.

She went to sit on the back.

"Hey, man", Iggy said, "Sorry about that, didn't know you called dibs."

Something inside me just snapped, "Shut up Iggy, she isn't a toy." I said menacingly.

"So-sorry man, I didn't know you fancied her." Iggy teased, scared.

"Just don't do it again." I said.

Nudge who had just been watching the whole to time smiled evilly. Uh oh.

"Ohhhh, Fanngggy's got a crush, Fangy's got a cr-" She sang, until she was interrupted by me.

"Shut up, that's not true." I said, my face tomato red.

"Okaay, whatever you say Fang." She said. Then went to go take a seat. I had a bad feeling about her. She was planning something.

* * *

Hope you like!

And I wanted to say, thanks for everyone who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, guys sorry for not posting here it is.

* * *

Max

* * *

Fang was just about to sit down when the teacher, Mr. Gottschalk, walked in. Fang froze; I have to say it was funny. Fang was just standing there looking really awkward, while Mr. Gottschalk just shuffled paper on his desk, not even noticing Fang. Finally after 5 minutes, it was Nudge who exploded.

"Excuse me sir, me and my brothers Nick and Iggy are new here." Nudge said trying to contain herself so that the rest of what she wanted to say didn't come spurting out.

Mr. Gottschalk finally looked and noticed Fag standing awkwardly, Nudge literally bouncing in her seat and Iggy shamelessly flirting with a red-head.

"Oh, hello. Please come to the front of the room and introduce yourselves." Mr. Gottschalk said.

Nudge jumped out of her chair and skipped to the front of the room, on the way hitting Iggy on the head to get his attention. Fang just walked up coolly after them.

"Hi, my name is Nudge. I love fashion and clothes. We moved here from California, to live with our aunt. I could be a makeup artist, I love animals-even though I'm not allowed to have one- and I really like music. My favorite artist is Fang Walker, ZOMG he is so dreamy!" Nudge said winking at Fang when she was talking about Fang Walker.

The whole class was staring at her, but when she got to the part about Fang Walker, every girl except me started gossiping about how cute the famous Fang Walker is. Fang was staring at me confused for some reason. He probably just wanted to know why I wasn't talking about how cute Fang Walker's chest is.

Iggy went next, when all the girls stopped squealing.

"Hey, my name is Iggy. I'm single and I like cooking and blowing things up." Iggy said shortly.

"Hi, my name is Nick, I like music and the color black, and I'm not emo." Fang said monotone.

After that, they all sat down. Fang sat next to me, Iggy sat in front of Fang, and Nudge sat in front of me.

"Alright class, because I forgot your classwork you may talk quietly or study." Mr. Gottschalk said.

I wasn't surprised in the least. Mr. Gottschalk was a very forgetful person, he forgot our work all the time.

Fang and Nudge turned towards me while Iggy just flirted with another red-head, there are an unusually large amount of red-heads at our school. I never really knew why.

"So, Max...What do you think of Fang Walker?" Nudge asked me innocently.

I rolled my eyes and made a face.

"I think he's a stuck up jerk who is a player and couldn't care less about anyone but himself." I said in a bored tone.

Fang looked shocked and kind of hurt while Nudge was smiling evily. I didn't want to know what that meant.

"Do you think i'm a stuck up jerk?" Fang said quietly.

I looked at with the what-the-heck-man-I-just-met-you look. Yeah, i'm that awesome.

"If you don't mind I have work to do." I said.

Fang and Nudge turned around, I got my song book out. I looked up just in time to see Nudge whisper something to Fang.

I started adding to my new song called trouble(Trouble by Taylor Swift).

I was think what I should put for the second verse, when suddenly my book disapeared.

"Hey!" I yelped.

I turned and saw that Fang was reading my Song book. I was panicking, I pulled it out of his hands before he could read the whole song. I snapped it shut and put it away.

"Hey, those are really good" Fang said.

"Thanks." I said shortly not really wanting to talk about it.

* * *

Fang

* * *

Wow, I can't believe Max is so good at writing songs. I felt like there was actually a meaning to them. I admit, I was confused and hurt when Max said I was a stuck up jerk. But, mostly confused. Max was different from other girls, she didn't care about what other people think and she didn't swoon over famous guy singers(like me).

Her song was titled Trouble. It was talking about how she fell for a guy and he didn't even care about her. I wonder who could do such a thing, I was overcome by new rage. I really like Max, I admit, and apparently it was obvious, because when Max was getting her book out Nudge was telling me that we were perfect for each other.

I'd be think i'd want to be close with Max, if she let me in. I can tell her guard is up. And I hate it. The famous Fang Walker could get any girl, but he hates the fact that one girl who apparently is a loner won't let him in. Is this what the world has come to.

The bell rang, signalling it was time for gym. Max led me to the gym.

"Well, there's the guys locker room. Just ask a guy for an extra uniform. Adios." Max said, then headed for what i'm guessing is the girls locker room.

I walked in, and man I have to say this place reeked. This coming from me, the guy with the pyromaniac brother. It smelled like sweat and skunks. I asked a random skinny guy for an extra uniform and then changed into the gray shirt with blue shorts.

I walked out and there was Max, even in the gym uniform she manages to look beautiful. Nudge who was talking to Max, or Nudge was talking and Max was either pretennding to listen or just trying to keep up, must have noticed me staring googly eyes at Max because she gave her evil smirk again.

I quickly composed myself and walked over to them.

"Hey." I said to Max.

Max nodded, god i have butterflies in my stomach. Oh my god, i'm becoming all sappy like one of those love sick girls.

"Is gym fun" I ask Max.

"Well, the gym teacher usually just checks his facebook every class. He lets us play games, today we're playing dodge ball." Max said.

"I'm awesome at sports. Dodgeball will be easy" I said.

"I bet I can beat you. I'm the master at sports." Max said as if daring me to challenge her.

"We'll see." I said mysteriously.

"Yes...we will." Max said smirking.

Oh god, I'm going to die, I'll probably just be distracted by Max. Oh well.


End file.
